


Arawn's Bride

by Sunsinger



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Sunsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Nano 2012 Novel. I unfortunately didn't win. It was supposed to be a novel about a prophecy mistranslation, a bride who isn't a bride, the bride becoming a bard, bride realizing they are immortal, the falling in love with the god of death and a non-bride bride.</p><p>I think it sorta got away from me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's THAT Hengist and Horsa, but this time he's Lord of Hengist, which means he has a real name as well.

“Today, this field will be watered with the blood of our bodies but let us not forget that we do this to defeat death itself! To never be dragged there again. Today we work to free ourselves of judgment and condemnation, from the tyranny of those who dare to weigh our lives against their measure! We will not retreat until the job is done!” 

A roar of agreement rippled through the ranks. Today, they were sure that they would take back their destiny and triumph over the evil of the so called Lord of Enwyn. Gorlash studied the crowd, their trust filled him with satisfaction that he knew he would have to beware of. That led to pride which led to the same cruelty and belief in the absolute right to dominate other that those supposed… ‘Masters of Humanity’ claim to be. Such lies they had told our ancestors. To believe that that they had taken humanity from the cradle of its’ homeworld to this world. If such a thing had happened, then it was only to enslave them. But now… now there was a chance. A chance to curtail these supposed Masters and end their dominion.

“Tonight is the night before that ‘supposed’ prophecy is to come into play. Tomorrow that cursed woman will bring forth the instrument of our dominion. If they survive, then they will enslave that girl child and teach her to use her skills for the worst of that lot! This can not happen. What we do is tragic, it is not what any of us want but it must be done. Many of you will die on that field, to save our future. I thank you. Even if no one else will, I do. Until dawn, gentlemen.”

Gorlash stepped down from the hastily erected platform and pushed the thick canvas flap of his tent open. In the front section was a large wooden table with a map on half of it. The other half was set with a burner over which was a small iron cauldron on a tripod. Watching over it was an lanky man, grey streaked red hair that was tied back with a wide grey band. He wore brown leather breeches and a patched grey shirt that fell to his knees. He was reading a book and stirring the cauldron.

“Wonderful speech, Gor.”

Gorlash frowned. “I never know if you actually mean it or if you are being sarcastic, Horsa.”

Horsa lifted his head from the book. “I’m being serious.”

Horsa stood up, and walked to his commander and friend, raising one hand to cup his cheek. “I rarely use sarcasm with you, not the least because you do not appreciate it but also because I rarely believe I need to be with you. Sit. Let me clear the table and feed you.”

Horsa turned away and quickly folded the map before placing it in a small chest in the corner of the tent. Taking two bowls, a loaf of bread, and a slab of cheese out of the top drawer of the chest, he placed it all on the table before using his tunic to help him move the cauldron off the fire. Preparing a quick meal of soup with cheese on top and bread. He pushed his friend into the chair in front of the food and rested his head on Gorlash’s head.

Gor sighed and shrugging his friend off, he quickly started to eat. Horsa sat opposite of him and picked up his book and started to read again. As he wiped up the last bit of the soup, Gor leaned back.

“Why is it we never became lovers, do you think?”

Horsa laughed and reached for the half loaf left and bit out a piece, eating it before answering. “Because you find the female form more attractive than myself. Do not forget I did offer myself a long time ago.”

“True, you should be a woman, then you would be perfect for me.”

Horsa raised one eyebrow. “Don’t you even dare! So we content ourselves with an intimate, nonsexual, happy life.”

“So why didn’t you seek someone else?” Gor asked softly.

“Because… I could not allow you to kill anyone I was interested in. You think yourself subtle but when I came back from the lore hall trained as I was to be an advisor, I had to think about whoever I would take as a lover. So many would use me to get to you. You would be forced to kill them to protect yourself, to protect me, to protect our people. Worse, you… have a fatal flaw, one that the Lore Masters could see in you. One they could not wrest from you, one I took on as sure as we breathe.”

“What flaw?”

“Jealously. You despise anyone who shows an interest in me. You just said it. If I was a woman and you could breed your heirs on me, I would be perfect. How many times have you been offered a marriage contract and none of them did you accept? Because if you did, she would demand your time and lessen the time spent with me. You would hate her, you would take your hatred out on her.

“Do not deny it! I have seen it! In you! The rage when that damn horse almost broke my leg. You tried to kill it, you wanted to torture it. Only my cry and my demand for your help distracted you. You are obsessively jealous of me. You hated my going to the Lore Masters, it was only when you were told that I was being trained to become your Lore Master, your advisor that you accepted it.” Horse leaned across the table, eyes hard as the stony granite they resembled, seething in anger. “And there is no one I would subject to your cruelty, vengeance, or jealousy like that.”

Horsa sat back in his chair, shaking. He closed his eyes and shuddered as if he was being shaken. When he opened his eyes, affection shone in them. “Then again, I have a fatal flaw too. I love you. I always have. I will serve you and be devoted to you. Even if you will never let me touch you in that way. You do allow me to be beside you, to hold you, to be held. You place your trust in me and I willingly bound myself to you. My life shall be yours and so too will my death. You may be obsessive in your desire to possess all of me but I am willing to be possessed by you. Now, if you are sufficiently fed, shall we review the attack plans for the morrow.”

Gorlash stared at him before standing up and walking to stand before his friend. Placing a hand on each shoulder, he leant down and brushed a gentle kiss across his friend’s lips. “I am sorry that I keep needing to hear such. Yet if your answer ever changed, my world would not make sense.”

Horsa nodded, looking down. He raised one hand to cup Gor’s cheek. “It shall never change because I can not. Now, tomorrow?”

“Yes, how sure are you that the prophecy means in this time and at this place?”

Horsa bit his thumb. “I… don’t know. All the markers seem right, the stars are being still in their dance but only tomorrow.”

“What does that even mean?”

Horsa nodded and stood up, holding out one hand. After Gor took it, he tugged him through the sleeping chamber in the back of the tent and then out the tent. He scanned the heavens until he saw what he wanted to show his liege. Raising one hand, he pointed out a set of nine bright points. “Look. According to the lore, when humanity was in danger, the Gods of the old world decided to bring their people to this one. Nine ships were allowed per people, and nine gods we allowed per ship. Once every 2,800 years the ships stop and for a time the Gods turn their heads from their people and look instead to the ships. The ships not only watch us but watch the homeworld and the Gods seek to know how the world of old fares. And tomorrow the ships stop. Tomorrow those so-called ‘Gods’ will turn from us and it is during this time a new ‘God’ will be born and that one is the ‘Bride of Enwyn’. If Enwyn get his ‘bride’ then that will start a new cycle of ‘Gods’. See… all our current ‘Gods’ are from the ‘old world’, they constantly look back. The bride will be born of this world, and will be the first of the new crop of ‘Gods’. They will not look back to the ‘old world’, in fact, the bride will turn Enwyn from the ‘old world’ and never let him look back again. Once that happens we will be under their dominion for eternity.”

Gorlash tightened his hand, squeezing Horsa’s until he could totally encompass it. “And that is unforgivable. No one is allowed to dominate you nor I. We are free men with free will and we will do what is necessary to make sure that no one can take that from us. I swear to you, I will not allow you to live one more day under their despicable rule.

Horsa smiled bitterly. “I know.” Leaning forward he took a kiss from the other man’s lips. “Let us prepare for bed and rest for tomorrow we shall rain down war and death.

======/////=====\\\\\\\\\=====

Horsa felt the sword pierce his armor and drive into his chest. Growling a sharp spell, he forced it out of him and with another growled word burst the heart of him who had attacked. It wasn’t the man’s fault but he had a pregnant wife, a woman who was close to giving birth, perhaps even to the child who would one day become the bride. He was only defending his wife, unfortunately Horsa was trying to defend humanity. He moved further into the room, blood seeping from his chest. As he approached the bed, he leaned over the frightened woman.

“Be at peace, my lady. I would not do save to save all of humanity from the tyrants who problem themselves our Gods. You may be the one who will bring forth our downfall. But your death will be swift and peaceful, that much I can do for you. Close your eyes.” Horsa pulled out a small pouch that had a thick wax seal. He opened a small box and took out a thin needle. Inserting it, he placed it against the woman’s neck and soothed her as he inserted it. Gentle but firm pressure to make the Idunnis extract enter her system. He waited as it did its job. Killing the woman and likely her unborn babe. To make sure, he pulled out a thin wide blade and pushed it through her belly. He could feel when it impacted the babe but he did not flinch even when tears sprang to his eyes but finished his job before leaving the dead behind.

A thick arm grabbed him by the waist and spun him around. He raised a dagged then let it fall when he saw who it was.

“You fool!”

“My poor Horsa. You do not need to do it all by yourself.” Gorlash’s face buried in his hair.

“And yet it is because of me that we are here.”

“Not solely, for I raised them up. But I fear as I told you that today would be the last day of our lives under their tyranny. We have killed every man, woman, and child born and unborn in this town. Yet, Enwyn’s approaches. They will kill us.”

“So be it. The fight will continue and one day, we will be free. Let us die together, my most beloved one.”

Gorlash nodded. “We shall but first. Let me give you something to hold onto. You always thought that I refused you because I did not find your body attractive, it is not so. I refused you because I was told that the day I succumbed to your love, I would lose you. So today… let me yours, but for a while before they kill us.”

Horsa nodded and held out his hand. Together they walked towards a thicket, privacy enough for them, for a while.

======/////=====\\\\\\\\\=====

Gorlash heard the hoofbeats, the screams, and the death cries of his men but lay inside the circle of trees. Such a mixture of trees.

Horsa pinched his lover’s hip. “This is a sacred thicket. The nine trees are planted here. They will not kill us here but drag us from here.”

“No, they will not, because we will walk from here, I no longer fear death and I no longer feel that overwhelming drive that has been pushing us for almost thirty years. I have you and I am at peace.”

Quietly, the two men dressed and taking each other’s hand walked from their sacred space. Below them, the village was almost nothing but cinders. Pyres of bodies were burning. A man dressed in the livery of the Lord of Enwyn rode up to them. Lord Hengist, no… not a lord anymore, Gorlash and Horsa. What evil have you wrought.”

Horsa sighed. “We wrought freedom and we offer our lives.”

“Yes, and the Lord told me that something like this may happen. We know what you offer, you and those life you. This valley shall be cleansed for fire. And the Lord says to you, your essence shall give birth to this valley one day in the future. Your troops souls will not pay for your deeds, but your souls shall be bound to the Lord until he releases you to your future.” He turned and waved to the men behind him. “Take them!”


	2. Chapter 2

Date 352 years later

 

Aythar paused for a moment. Listening carefully, he heard the sound again. Moving quietly, he approached where he thought it came from. A child sat on the forest floor. No older than four. Naked and caked with dirt. His hair matted and betwigged.

“And what are you doing here, little one? So far from home. Did you wander from your home wagon or perhaps bandits. Yet, bandits do not even stay here. Come to me and let me check you over. Can you tell me your name?”

Ice blue eyes looked up from a dirty face.

“I see… can you tell me how old you are?”

The eyes never wavered.

“Are you deaf?”

A hand reached up to touch his lips. Slowly, he smiled and spoke again. “Do you understand me? Shall I speak more, perhaps tell you about my home? I think I shall take you there, and from there the elders can send your description to the temples. Mayhap we can find your family this way. No one can tell me that they would not miss such a precious babe as you. By the way, my name is Aythar of Holmse-”

The hand pressed his lips against his teeth.

“Aythar of Holmsells. I have five siblings and I am sure that they would love you.” The boy continued in Aythar’s voice before stopping. “I have no name. I am of nothing but this place.”

Aythar held him tighter. “No parents? No family?”

“No.”

“And how did you do that?”

The boy looked confused. 

“How did you speak like you were me?”

“I do not know.”

“Well…we still have to tell the elders but…let’s not mention that you didn’t know how to talk until you touched me.”

“Why?”

“Because that is some strong magick and they will try to take you away from me.”

“I am not yours.” The boy stated.

“You could be. I wouldn’t mind.” Aythar smiled softly. “My boy was taken to Enwyn’s lands by fever. He was only eight but he was the sweetest eight year old that I ever had the pleasure to spend time with.”

“Enwyn?”

“The Lord of the Dead. Many hate him but he does his job. He cares of the dead and when they are ready. He puts them back in the cycle of life. He is no more evil than any other God. He’s far less cruel than some others.” Aythar whispered. “After the death of my son, I prayed to him to join my boy. He let my boy visit me but denied me the surcease of death. Perhaps this is why.”

The boy moved to place his head on Aythar’s shoulder. “What will you name me?”

“Risam. It means Awaited.”

Risam nodded.

Aythar smiled at the burden in his arms. He felt well once again.

======/////=====\\\\\\\\\=====

Aythar lowered Risam to his bed and left the room. The elders sat in his front room, called when he showed up with a small child.

“Elders.”

“Aythar… who is the child?”

“I do not know. I found him on the far side of the vale, he was sitting on the forest floor. He says he has no family but perhaps we can give his descriptions to the temple and see if anyone has lost a child recently or not so recently. He was naked and slow to speak, perhaps he has been there for more than a few seasons. I could not leave him out there.” Aythar insisted, settling down in a seat by the fire. “He can not be more than four years. How can I leave him there?”

Elder Thierry, her brown and grey head shook. “Of course you couldn’t. Yet, I have to wonder if there wasn’t another reason that you brought him here. It has been less than a year since your own child was lost. This one can not replace him.”

Aythar bolted up, eyes bright with anger. “Of course he cannot. No one can replace my Bothan. But I still long to raise a child, so why not him? For as long as I am allowed. I already prepared my home for a child.”

Elder Thierry sighed and looked at the other two who stood with her. Elder Coran and Elder Whist nodded as well. “Very well, but tomorrow we send word to the temple. If no word is heard from them in a fortnight then we will welcome the child as your own.”

Aythar sighed, relieved. “Thank you.”

The Elders nodded and turned to leave the house.

======/////=====\\\\\\\\\=====

A crow hopped onto the sill of the Elderhame and cawed raucously. Elder Thierry stroked one finger down the glossy black head. “Rook, there is a foundling. Aythar found him. A boy, around four years, naked and filthy. Says he has no family. Can you ask your master to check and see if this is so? He was found on the far north slope of the vale. No one lives there and the only things that grow in the valley are graveflowers. None would dare move into such a place.”

The crow bobbed its’ head and hopped off the sill, launching itself into the air. The old woman watched as it banked in the air and headed towards the temple three towns over.

======/////=====\\\\\\\\\=====

Rovia watched as the crow circled and headed for her outstretched arm. “You carry a message?”

The crow bobbed its head as Rovia lay one ink stained finger on it. Closing her eyes, a picture of an Elder formed. Dressed in the traditional soft wheat colored robes, she gave the crow her message.

“Rook, there is a foundling. Aythar found him. A boy, around four years, naked and filthy. Says he has no family. Can you ask your master to check and see if this is so? He was found on the far north slope of the vale. No one lives there and the only things that grow in the valley are graveflowers. None would dare move into such a place.”

An image of the child, wrapped in over large shirt shimmered into being.

“Hmmm, if I remember right, that was Thierry from Holmsells. A foundling eh?” Launching the bird from her wrist, she sent it a message to go to the rookery for a treat. “Let me see. Foundlings would be Lavra’s department.”

Gently, she placed two fingers to her temple and thought of Lavra. A smell of baking bread, warm orange, and a flush of bergamot filled the air before she heard the tired voice of the Mistress of Care.

_Lavra, I have reports of a foundling child. Perhaps four years of air, Hair is brown or dark blonde, eyes are light blue, has no family that they can recall. He was found on the north slope of Traitor’s Vale. There are no settlements there. Perhaps he was from a wagon? She passed on the image._

_I shall check the archives but off the top of my head, there are none. If there is no report, what of the boy?_

_Aythar found him. He’ll likely keep him._

_Good, mayhap then he will stop entreating our Lord for death._

_May it be so._

======/////=====\\\\\\\\\=====

Risam opened his eyes. Aythar lay next to him. One thick arm around his waist. The man slept deeply. Moving his arm gently, Risam slid out. Last night Aythar had gone up to the upper storage and pulled out boxes of clothes. He drew a bath and gently bathed Risam, showing him how to clean himself carefully before placing sleeping clothes on him. They were softer than the sweet moss he normally favored. So was the bed. Moving to the ceramic bowl on the nightstand, he picked up the scrap of cloth that Aythar had told him to use to wash his face. It was a strange custom but refreshing.

A sound behind him caused him to turn around and smile at the sleepy man. “Sorry, did I disturb you when I awoke?”

“Nah, it’s time for me to get up anyways. Last night, the Elders met me when I got into town with you. They said that they would send a message to the local temple. If you are not claimed in the two weeks, then they will allow me to claim you, and you will be raised as Risam ap Pathgen. If you wish?”

Risam nodded. “I will never replace your son.”

“You can not but if he were here, he would demand that we take you in. He always wanted to have a younger sibling. Once he saw you, he would have dragged you back home and tucked you into bed. He loved other children and the fact that you have no parents would only make him more tender with you.” He said as he moved toward the kitchen, hand gently guiding Risam to the table. “How about some eggs, meat, and toast?”

Risam nodded. “I have never had them but I guess they will be good.”

“Well, I’ll fry some up for you. If you have more questions, ask them. While I will never refuse to answer you without telling you why, I don’t suggest you ask some of the others with as much freedom.”

“Where is Risam’s mother?”

“He never had one. Well, he did of course, but she never acted as a mother to him. She was more wet nurse than mother. I… I have never felt the desire to lay with anyone. No male nor female. I had no attraction to them though the thought of raising a child filled my heart. Eventually someone suggested that I travel to the main Temple of Brigh and seek a priestess to lay with. They have the magick to make sure they get with child. Once she was, she stayed with me for a year, eight months to bear the babe and four months to feed him. She gave up all rights to him of course. Then I brought him home.”

“You lay with me during the night, but I’m not with child.”

Aythar choked a bit. ‘Please never tell anyone that in that way again. When adults say they have lain together they mean it in another way. One that I will tell you about when you are older. Some call it making love, other call it sporting. Whatever they call it, it is usually driven by pleasure for adults to have company together.”

“So, your son was yours alone?”

“Yes, Bothan was my son and mine alone. You can not replace him, I believe you to be more serious than he, less naïve, but still you still need someone on your side. You need a parent, and I am willing to be that for you.” Athyar carried two plates over to the table before hugging the young boy. “Thank you.”

“For?”

“Being here. Now most people like butter on their toast but we also have preserves. After breakfast, I’m going to take you to the school. You may only be here for a while but you still need to go to school. I think you will the teacher for your year. I think I will put you in with the five year olds, alright?”

Risam nodded, ice blue eyes staringat the man who had taken him in.

======/////=====\\\\\\\\\=====

Havala strode to the front of the room and clapped her hands loudly three times. “Please sit. Class, we have a new student. His name is Risam. I want you to be gentle with him. Apparently he was living in the wilds for a very long time. He doesn’t remember his family. He’s been alone for most of his life. He needs to remember how to be part of a village. I know you will all help him in this, right?”

Fifteen pairs of eyes stared at her. A raised eyebrow and fifteen heads nodded. Accepting their nods, Havala smoothed down her kirtle and walked to the door. Opening it, she waved two pwopl inside. One was familiar to the children, they have known Athyar to spoil them with treats and rides, but the other however was a small boy with the clearest of ice blue eyes, dark blonde hair like sun darkened rye. He stood next to Athyar and looked straight ahead.

Athyar placed a hand on Risam’s back and pushed him gently forward. “This is Risam, I hope you get along. Risam, lunch is in three hours, and three hours after that, I will return to walk you home.”

“Yes.”

Athyar nodded to the class and left. Havala walked over to him.

“Risam, I’m the teacher for this class, Havala ap Thorn, you may call me Havala or Ms. Havala. Since this class is for five and unders, we don’t give you much to learn except rules, games, and learning about plants and animals. That’s enough right?”

“Yes.”

“Good, now Aythar said that he thinks you are either four or five but you seem to be very smart, so you might be better off with our older group. For now, I think it would be good for you to be with group three.” She held out her hand for his and smiled when he gave it to her. Together they walked over to a group of three children. Two girls and one boy. She pushed him towards the empty seat. 

“This is Risam. Risam, the brown haired girl is Maela, the red haired boy is Tolle, and the black haired one is Ylga. We try to have two boys and two girls in every group. We find it provides balance. And Balance is the most important thing we can ever learn about. Life must be balanced by death which is in turn balanced by life.” She stood up. “As many of you will hear, Risam was found on near Traitor’s Vale. Does anyone know why it is called that?”

“Because there were traitors?” A boy called out.

“Cedon, yes there traitors but they didn’t live in the vale.” She took a deep breath, “The once-lord of Hengist whose name is Gorlash and his beloved Lore Master Horsa came to believe that our Gods were not gods. They viewed them as evil because our Gods had the ability to watch us if they wanted but seriously, do you think our Gods have nothing to do but pry into every bit of our lives? Yet because they believed this, they decided to plot against the gods and found several prophecies. One of them is the very famous prophecy of Enwyn’s Bride. 

“It says that when our Lord Enwyn, who is the God of this region, find his bride who will be born on this world, then would start a new age for the Gods. In this new Age, Enwyn would become the first among Gods. That because his bride would be born on this world, he would give up the world that was our cradle. They saw this as even more evil and so one the one day the Gods listen to Dancing Stars, they would put their plan into action.

“They attacked the vale and killed all who lived there. Lord Enwyn, who had thought something was going on had sent troops who found them. They were punished and the vale was kept off limits for everyone. In time, the vale started to heal but to this day, the only thing that grows there are grave flowers. So in honor of Risam joining us, we will be learning the prophecy of Enwyn’s Bride. Everyone get a tablet, and we will learn the first verse.”

She moved to the desk in the front of the room and with a couple of taps projected the verses on the walls.

“Okay, first I’ll read it to you, then we’ll read it together. Then we’ll learn to write it. Here you go:

_Brought forth when the dance of the stars holds still  
And the bride of death begins from the side of the hill,  
Then so shall the bride of Enwyn come._

_Fair of thought and face  
Thirst for song, tale, and history of the land  
Though none given to grace,   
the songs shall spring to their hand_

_Power to change all the land is the power  
Of change in the mind of the bride.  
Though locked in their tower  
They do not hide.  
Together the Lord and Bride do rise in power  
If the bride falls, then so too does the hall of death.  
As they rise, new age of the Gods do flower  
Decision made awaited with baited breath_

 

“So we’ll start on the first verse, but do any of you have questions about it?”

One girl raised her hand.

“Hanna?”

“It’s odd looking, now like the poems that my mother reads me. Why is that?” The girl asked, her hair in one long braid.

“Because it’s not a poem, it’s a prophecy.”

A boy wearing a green shirt with brown short cropped hair raised his hands.

“Yes, Brennan.”

“Why are all the lines different sizes?”

“Because it’s a translation of the original prophecy. That’s a new word for all of you, ‘translation’, it mean to change from one way to another. Usually we use it for languages and measurements. The prophecy is ancient, it was written in the old language. Only the Lore Masters use the language now.”

Risam stared at her, “Then that is not the prophecy. It is a lie.”

“No, Risam. It is the prophecy… or rather, let’s say it this way, this is the translation of the prophecy that Gorlash and Horsa used. It is the one Horsa wrote in his journals and other texts from the same period have the same translation. So it is the accepted translation, according to the Lore Masters.”

“But one word doesn’t mean the same as another.”

“That’s why the lines are of such different sizes. Sometimes we may use one word but to others they may not use the same words in their language so they may need two or five words to say the same thing. An example, in the Shingo region they have a concept called ‘iroto’. Iroto is the state one gets when one is sad because they have made another person happy. Say, your best gets a chance to go to a special school. It’s one they have been wanting to go to for a while. They ask you if you don’t want them to go. Of course you don’t. Because you know that they want to go, you tell them to go. You have been made sad because you made your friend happy. This is iroto. One simple word for such a big thing. When someone would translate the concept of iroto, they have to use many words in our language.”

Risam nodded, “Yet even that not the complete definition of iroto is it?”

“Of course not, it’s a concept that doesn’t exist in this land but it’s the closest we can come.”

“So, they could still get the translation wrong.”

“Yes, but it’s the best we can do, Risam. I think you are smarter than most of the children here but I also see why your guardian placed you here. Let’s talk, after lunch, okay?”

“Yes.”

“Now everyone, let’s go over the first verse again:

 

_Brought forth when the dance of the stars holds still  
And the bride of death begins from the side of the hill,  
Then so shall the bride of Enwyn come._

======/////=====\\\\\\\\\=====

Havala watched as the old soul in such a young body sat across from her.

“Risam, you speak and understand like an adult but your body is that of a child. Aythar told me that you seem to possess some kind of magic that let you soak up knowledge if not experiences. He’s been a friend for a long time and from your questions, you do seem quite… odd. Like him, I offer to answer your questions later but save them for later, like now. Most of your questions went over the other children’s head and they feel quite scared by how much older you sound compared to them.”

Risam lowered his head. “I see. I am not fitting in.”

“Not yet. But do this for me. Be quiet, observe them, listen to them. Learn to act like them while staying yourself.” Havala leaned forward and brushed a kiss over his forehead. “I do not know where you came from but the fact that you were found where you were found is… important.”

She got up and moved to a cabinet, opening it she took down a file. “When I was in school, I had a friend who was obsessed with Traitor’s Vale and the legends behind it. I shouldn’t really say legends because we do have direct information from the leaders of the fight. Their punishment was to be delivered to Lord Enwyn himself. He decided to kill them but keep them above ground. They walk and talk even though they do not breathe.

“So we do get to talk to them. And what they say is that after killing everyone in the village, they started to burn the bodies and the village down. Gorlash and Horsa did leave the battlefield, more a slaughter. They left and headed towards the north slope. There, was a small thicket or grove of nine sacred trees planted. Inside was a clearing and they lay with each other; they made love to each other. If they had stayed in the trees, the men of Enwyn would not have killed them there. Maybe they would have dragged them out but they made love then left. They submitted to their punishment.

“The reason I tell you this is because in over three hundred and fifty years, it has grown over but the clearing is still there, it is sacred space. The trees won’t encroach. And if Aythar is right, then the clearing he found you in is the same one.”

Risam nodded. “Why did they leave?”

“Because Gorlash loved Horsa but another prophecy given to him said that if he gave into his love for Horsa it would lead to their deaths. Horsa loved Gorlash but believed that Gorlash did love him but not in the way Horsa wanted him to. Gorlash wished to own Horsa in every way, and resented his oaths to the Gods. Horsa would do anything for Gorlash, he needed to belong to him. This folder, I will give to Aythar, let him decide how much to share with you.”

“Why are you giving him this?”

“Because as they were being taken away, the captain gave a message to them from Lord Enwyn. He said, “Your essence shall give birth to this valley one day in the future.” Another prophecy but this may apply to you. Sacred groves should not be used capriciously. They tend to make things… complicated. Now, the others will be back, then we’ll have a nap time, then it’s a lesson on edible plants. Come now.” Havala stood up and shooed him back to the table his group was sitting at as the others came into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Five Months Later

 

Enwyn sat on his throne in Cael Cidi and stared at his court. Despite the advancements they had folded into the culture, he still wanted his home to be made of stone. Running water, heating, all that was nice and fine but a solid room of stone had a way of impressing anyone. Even those who struggled not to be impressed. He stared at the tapestries and banners that adorned the wall. While many were from the old world, most were from this world. A most wonderful world that allowed his people to live long lives without the fear of the plague that had so decimated his people on the old world.

A creak sounded slowly as someone entered the room. He raised his eyes to see a man, his skin was pale, his eyes were of an dark blue that seemed to rival the night, his hair which had been long at the time of his death over three hundred years ago was pulled back into a soft tail, banded about every handwidth. His armor did not make a sound as he approached the steps to the throne. Anger long banked stared at Enwyn.

“My dear commander, have I not give you all that you wish? You claimed that I was a tyrant when I kept my hands to myself, now that I show you what true tyranny is, I show you what it is to know your every thought, you wish that I was that distant God I once was, do you not?”

The man stood quietly.

“Of course you do. You should know by now, that most prophecy comes true because people believe in it. I gave you a prophecy that you did not know but which did refer to you. One you missed which is shocking only because of your stupidity. You waited until you were almost dead to tell Horsa what prophecy you were given. If you had told him, the exact words… then you would know what Horsa knew. That you put the Bride prophecy into action.”

The man started, biting back his words.

“Do you remember, what words I told my Captain to tell you?”

Enwyn waited until the man nodded.

“Speak them.”

“Your essence shall give birth to this valley one day in the future.”

“Exactly… Some prophecy depends on others. One of those was the prophecy of which you speak, another was the one given to you.

_One soul, cleaved in twain.  
Bound for a traitor’s fate  
One of position high and scholar mien.  
Knowledge too early, wisdom too late_

_If the one submit to his lover’s need  
Then his beloved’s life blood is shed  
If he holds forth, then take heed  
Prophecy averted, prophecy dead._

_For these two, once in sacred places essences spilt  
Shall bring forth life in the vale of hate  
Enwyn’s Bride awakens to life  
Knowledge too early, wisdom too late!  
 ___

__

__“So you have my thanks. You have set in process that which shall lead me to my Bride. Thank you for this land needs the touch of love.” Enwyn stroked the smooth stone of this throne, smile on his lips. To this end, I have discovered that this year has been a record number of foundlings. I will be sending you to the various towns where the foundlings are. I will even be nice to you and reward you. I will allow Horsa to go with you.”_ _

__A curtain twitched at that sentence._ _

__“You will need his magick to tell you a bit about the children. Return them to their families if they still have them.” Enwyn stood up, his tall form robed in grey and black. Slowly he approached Gorlash, laying one cool grey gloved hand on a cold cheek. “You think me cruel, yet I have a love for the two of you that you do not understand, my traitorious lords. I do understand why you rebelled. I did not show you how much I treasure you before. My hands off approach made you wonder where my hands were, I thought I was giving you freedom and you saw it as neglect. You saw it as a hidden hand. I have always delighted in you and Horsa. If you had not betrayed me, if you had come to me. I would have helped you. For see… the one in the prophecy was Horsa!_ _

__“It said, If the one submit to his lover’s need. Then his beloved’s life blood is shed. Horsa submitted to your need and so your life blood was shed. I would have made him stronger had he stayed but one more year with the Lore Masters, he was meant to be sent to my castle here, where he would have been given an intensive lesson in prophecy. I would have revealed this one and sent him back, strong enough not to give in to your need to own him. He could have made it so you owned each other. He would have healed your jealousy! Perhaps that would have put off my Bride’s arrival but so be it. You two gave me such pleasure. My beautiful princes and instead I must be cruel to show you how I love you.” Enwyn presed a cold kiss to Gorlash’s lips, forcing them to open, letting his tongue enter into the other man’s mouth._ _

__Gorlash shuddered and for the first time in over three hundred years, felt warmth. He looked to Enwyn._ _

__“It will last you three moons, enough to do the job. Now approach Horsa, so you too may receive my kiss of life and then head to the temple for the list of foundlings.”_ _

__Gorlash spun around as soft footfalls approached. He smiled as he stared into the beautiful ice green eyes of his lover. It would only be three moons but it would be long enough. Turning back to Enwyn, he lowered himself to one knee. “Thank you, my Lord Enwyn.”_ _

__A rustle of cloth, and he knew Horsa too was kneeling._ _

__“Rise, my beloveds. Horsa, come to me.”_ _

__

____

======/////=====\\\\\\\\\=====

Horsa placed the saddle on the grey gelding, and cinched the straps. Nudging the horse in the belly when he tried to push his stomach out. “Stop it, Malkin. I have no intention of sliding off and trying to kill myself again, for your enjoyment.”

Gorlash chuckled. “He’s like his rider. Sneaky.”

“Oh, he knew I was there. Gor… if it’s not a secret, can you tell me what he told you?” Horsa turned away and fiddled with his saddle.

Gorlash approached his lover’s back and placed a soft kiss on his neck. “Why didn’t you tell me that the Lore Master’s wanted you to come here for more training?”

“You were sad. You thought I was leaving you behind. Your last letter, broke my heart.”

Gorlash hugged him closer. “I… I never meant for you to sacrifice a chance like that for me.”

Horsa placed one hand on Gor’s arm. “What did he say?”

“That you were tapped for more study in prophecy. That what the Captain told us was a part of a prophecy. That the prophecy that was given to me was a snippet. That it wasn’t meant for me. It was meant for you. I hid it from you so that… you wouldn’t worry but instead we are condemned to spend the remainder of the natural lives of all those we killed in service to him. I condemned you to this. I am so sorry.”

Horsa stiffened. “I do not blame you.”

Gorlash pressed a soft kiss to the back of his neck once more. “Yes, you do. And you should because it is my fault. My greed, my jealousy led us here. I do not ask for your forgiveness because you will give it to me. Like always, you submit to my desires.”

Horsa spun around. “Not this time. This time, you obey me. You’re right, this is your fault but he had no right to tell you that. Do you think me so stupid? I found that prophecy long ago. He likely led me to it and yes, I am angry. I feel like a fool. I was trained in prophecy, I should have known better, but I let you lead me to this state! However, I was trained. You were a fool, and I forgive you for that. For this point on, you must not be so foolish.

“Think instead, why are we being sent on this mission? When you have a thought worth speaking, talk to me.” Horsa swung himself into the saddle and headed for the rest of their troop.

======/////=====\\\\\\\\\=====

Three days later

Silverglen Town

 

Horsa nodded to the gate guard and rode through the gate at the head of the Expedition. Gorlash had been quiet for the past three days. Every night, he would wait until Horsa had climbed into bed and was half asleep before he entered. He would press a kiss to the back of Horsa’s neck and then fall asleep. Sighing, he led the troop up the main street and straight to the Temple. Sliding off Malkin, he approached the Temple door. The Nine Gods of the Realm were depicted on the door with Enwyn in the center as this was the central Temple in Enwyn’s lands.

The large doors of the Temple opened and two people stepped out. A man dressed in black and grey like Enwyn and a woman dressed in grey and white. Horsa bowed to them, then saw Gorlash who stood to his right, bow as well. On his left was the Captain of the Troop, Ashel. He too bowed and Horsa stepped forward.

“We are a troop sent by Enwyn, he has noticed a rise in foundlings and wonders if there is a reason for which he must involve himself. I am called Mello.” It felt like ashes in his mouth to say such a lie in such a sacred space but that was the use-name that Enwyn had granted him. It was a mercy since his name was a common curse. Since their betrayal, it became common to say as manipulative as Hengist or as whipped as Horsa. He heard Gorlash introduce himself as Sethir.

“If you would please, of your courtesy, provide us with access to the files of the foundlings.” Horsa requested, smiling.

“Of course. I am Rovia, Mistress of this Temple. Beside me is Endo, the Master of this Temple. We welcome you in our Lord’s name and in the name of Balance. All our records of foundlings are kept by Lavra, our Mistress of Care. Would you troop be okay if we bunked them in the dorms? Most of them are empty right now.”

Ashel nodded, “Of course, Mistress, merely tell me where to send them.”

Endo stepped forward, eyes traveling up and down the soldier, “If you follow me, I can show you where to go.”

Horsa shook his head and grinned at Gorlash. “He always finds someone.”

Gor nodded. 

“Sorry, he’s been thinking hard lately. See all the smoke?”

Rovia chuckled as she turned and led them into the temple. “You shouldn’t be so hard on him. Lavra is a bit stern but the children love it. Most of the foundlings end up here unless there is a home that has room enough to take them in. From here, Lavra calls forth people who wish to adopt a child and she uses her magic and her knowledge of people to fit each one with the proper child. The local temple is required to visit once every five weeks and a medical exam, once every thirteen. To make sure that the children aren’t being abused.”

“That seems to be an excellent system. Mello, lost his family but since he was already taking lessons with me, my parents decided that he could just stay with us.” Gorlash mentioned.

“Well, not even with Lords is it that easy. It may look so, but even they have to apply to take him in and they are still subjected to supervision. Yet it makes me happy to see two good friends, go into service together. A good bond in childhood leads to a wonderful bond as adults.”

Horsa nodded, taking Gorlash’s hand in his own and squeezing it. “Yes, and an excellent marriage as well. We know how to hurt each other but we know how to forgive each other and learn from each other.”

“Indeed. If you can stay for a while, I think the children would benefit from hearing about how you were taken in and how it was a good thing for you. Some don’t want to leave because they fear those who come for them. Others wish to run from here because they don’t want to get attached.”

“Without attachments, we are not civilized. Of course, I would be glad to speak to them.” Horsa lifted Gorlash’s hand to press a kiss to the knuckles. “They should all try to find such a friend as I have been blessed with.” Horsa could see his lover’s lips thinning as he clenched them in misunderstanding. Squeezing it once more, he willed his lover to look into his eyes. “Yes, a blessing. Even when we fight, we love.”

======/////=====\\\\\\\\\=====

Lavra stretched slowly. Her bones were older than the rest of her it seemed. Endo had communicated to her about the visitors. Perhaps their magick worker will be better than she had been. Moving to her files, she started to pull out the files of the foundling children over the past seven years. It was shocking once she saw them in piles. So many children and they were right it was growing. Seven years ago, there had been four foundlings. All of whom had been placed. Six years ago, there was ten and yet only half of them were placed. Five years ago, three and none who had been placed. Four years ago, nine and only two placed. Three years ago, fourteen and only three placed. And now this year, and it wasn’t even over but already there had been twenty two foundlings… and of those only six had been placed but rather five had been placed. One had been kept. Aythar had found that one and opened a heart that could have been shut by anger at the loss of his son. This is why she was doing this and if these men could help her in doing so then she would say nothing against them. Tying them in batches, she gathered her energy until she feel the sparks between her fingers. Pulling one stack towards her, she rested her other hand on a pile of paper. A wind blew out of nowhere, shuffling the paper under one hand before it started to shift and morph into a copy of the bound papers under her right hand. Sighing, she pushed the bound stack to one side and moved to bind the other before starting the process again with the next year’s folders.

Breathing deeply, she finished up her work and replaced her files. Black folders for the boys, white for the girls. Red tabs for adoptions. There were too few red tabs. A knock on the door interrupted her musing.

“Enter, Rovia.”

The door opened quietly. “Welcome Lavra. These are the men that our Lord has sent us. You have the files ready?”

Lavra nodded. “I do. Welcome, I am Lavra, Mistress of Care for our lands. Endo told me about you, I have to say that our Lord is right. I knew it was a bad few years but I do not think in my twenty two years, that I have ever had so many children here. As you know, if they are not adopted or family found within four months, they are brought here. Too many end up here. In the past seven years, we have had sixty two foundlings. Much less than many areas but we don’t have the same problems with bandits that they do. Of those sixty two, twenty have been placed. Only a third. The rest are here. This year alone, and it hasn’t even reached half year, there have been twenty two. More than we’ve placed! Of those we only placed five. Eleven more are here, and five more are still in the villages where they were found.”

Gorlash frowned. “That’s twenty one.”

“Yes, well one was found by a man who recently lost his son. It seemed to heal him. I have the Elders and his local temple watching him. If anything it seems that they have bonded wonderfully. If only all our family placement was so easy.” Lavra mused.

Rovia smiled softly. “It turns out that Magister Mello was orphaned but he had a good friend whose family could take him in. Turns out that good friends seem to make great marriages.”

Lavra turned towards him. “That is a wonderful thing. I am always happy when I hear of such a blessing. Though I don’t remember a Mello, was it in this Land?”

Horsa nodded. “Yes, but before your time. When one serves, our gracious Lord Enwyn, your life is extended. So it would have been before your time and though we tend to fight, we will never stop loving each other. I was glad his family cared for me so. They sent me to train as a Lore Master. Then together Sethir and I made choices that led to our serving our Lord. And in his service, my Sethir pushed me to go for Magister.”

Lavra nodded. “That is a fine story and one I hope you can speak to the children about. It is good for them to see a success story.”

Gorlash nodded, disentangling his hand from Horsa’s and taking the older woman’s. “We’d be glad to. I do have a strange question for you though, if you don’t mind entertaining me for a moment. There has been items of notice in certain areas and we have to wonder if any of your foundlings were found there.”

“Of course.”

“Thank you. Three areas in particular. The Battlefield of Caskill?”

Lavra frowned and turned away. “One, but family was found and they were placed. A young girl, twelve years old.”

“Thank you. The Vale of Traitors?”

“One, a young body, approximately four or five years old. He’s the one Aythar found, Mistress. He has been adopted by the man who found him. He was found this year on the north slope of the vale. And only about five or six months ago, I believe.”

“Alright, the Mountain of Dus.”

“Twin girls, maybe three months old. This was about five years ago. They are still here. No family was found. We refuse to separate them, they are the only family they have.” Lavra stated, eyes sad.

Horsa moved closer. “Of course not. Poor girls. May we speak to them? We will speak to all of them of course but these three areas are significant in magick and we just want to make sure that nothing has harmed them. Perhaps it was a magickal accident that caused them to be here, any number of things. Once we eliminate that, then we can look for larger pictures. Our methods have a hint of madness about it but it works.”

Lavra nodded, “So I see, well Agata and Opala are on the first floor of the girl’s dormitory. As for Risam, the boy Aythar found and Donella, the girl found near the Battlefield, if you wish we can arrange for you to speak to them as well.”

Horsa looked at Gorlash and shook his head, “Not right now but if you give me their addresses, we may visit them.”

“Well, it’s in the file. Shall we head to the dorms?”

“If you please, most lovely lady?”

“Charm you have, but I wouldn’t want to make your man jealous.”

Gorlash smiled tightly and opened the door

======/////=====\\\\\\\\\=====

Horsa and Gorlash followed Lavra back up to the courtyard and then over towards two small four story buildings. One had a black door, and the other a white.

“Balance in all things.”

Lavra nodded. “As our Lord tells us. See a black hand on the white door and a white handle on the black door. Each must exist with each other, none can exist alone. We stress this with the children. The idea and concept of Balance. You mentioned magical areas. You of course know the tales associated with each as you are a Lore Master. When we teach those tales to the children, we teach them that every conflict came from a lack of balance. The Battle of Caskill came about because of assumption which caused them to weigh the words too heavily. They would have been better served by saying to themselves, why would the lords of Caskill have said such words , what benefits would they receive because the benefits must always be weighed by the risks.

“The Mountain of Dus was cleaved in two because silly magick workers didn’t Balance their spells right. The traitors of Traitors Vale are a prime example of the lack of Balance. Their relationship though full of love was too unbalanced. The warrior unbalanced the scales by hiding the weights, by hiding knowledge from his beloved. The Lore Master unbalanced the scales by lifting too much of the weights off, he took too much on himself. Such large imbalances created large disasters.”

Gorlash stopped suddenly. “You truly believe that?”

“Of course. Oh there was no doubt they loved each other but rather than letting their beloved bear the weight and help them, they choose to remove the weights or hide them and thus created immense imbalances.”

Horsa pursed his lips. “You likely are right, I have no thought about it that way, though I have spent many years serving our Lord, I rarely thought it as a matter of imbalance. Tell me, woman of most sagacity, how should each correct the Balance?”

Lavra searched his face before replying. “For the lords of Caskill, their Balance was made by being forced to tell the truth to any who ask. Nor even half-truths. For those fools who cleaved the mountain, their lives were taken which is why the cleave is filled with red, for their blood. As for the traitors, their Balance is Life. The reports are that they are condemned to live out the lives of those they killed, and may they do a better job at those lives than those they reft. Though if they are the walking dead as many supposed then there is also the fact that life grows in the vale. Even if they are only the white corpse flowers though there is a prophecy.”

Horsa jerked forward. “A prophecy?”

“Yes, spoken maybe twenty years ago, I’ll see if I can find it for you, since you seem so interested, but it said something about the vale of death, where the white flows, from the loins of traitor, life does grow. Supposedly the prophecy said that new life would be born. Now what kind of life, that we do not know. It’s another reason that we are curious about Aythar’s foundling. What if he isn’t human but a bit of magick taken form? It’s not bad but if he is of magick, sometimes it needs to be trained. And since it says ‘loins of’ then the child would be of those two, which would not make them suspicious but would put them in line for inheritances as well as make them a target by those so blinded by hatred.”

Gorlash smiled softly, “Indeed and how would that reunion go? Would they love their parents or be even more upset? Ah but we are here, let us see these young girls, though I doubt they can give us much and then head to sleep. Tomorrow will be early enough to conduct interviews.”

Lavra stepped forward and opened the dormitory door, heading down the hallway on the right side, she stopped before a room number 5 and knocked briskly. The door was opened by a little girl with brown streaked hair.

“Hello Agata, these are Sethir and Mello, they have come here to talk to you and your sister.

“Hello Mistress, Masters.” Her voice was soft as she stepped away from the foor to allow them in.

Horsa stepped forward. “Hello. I am Mello. How are you and your sister doing”

“You lie.”

Gorlash stepped in and looked around the room. Two bed, two night stands, two lockers, to closets, and a door on either wall. On the left hand bed was another girl, two to the one they were speaking to except her hair was black and grey. “Not really, Hello Opala. We are agents of Enwyn as such we are granted use names. After all if everyone knew exactly who we were, would we be of any use?”

Opala looked at her sister then back at him and grinned. “No.”

“I’m guessing, you and your sister can always tell when someone’s lying. That’s a pretty good ability.”

Agata shook her head. 

Horsa leaned down and placed one hand on her back. “Let me guess, not many people want to adopt twins who can tell when they lie. It sucks. If I could adopt you, I would and you can tell that’s not a lie but our lives won’t fit children and I don’t think that my husband and I would be ready for children right now.”

Agata stared at him, her brown eyes hard as her namesake before they soften. “That’s true.”

Gorlash snorted. “Except he’s not married.”

Opala frowned, “That’s true too.”

Agata stared at the two of them, “But he said he is and it’ true.”

“It is true, Agata. My husband is just a bit of idiot. Aren’t you, Sethir?”

Gorlash sighed. “I would know if I married you? Trust me, I’d know. If I didn’t think myself so unworthy of you, I would ask but I don’t think it’s appropriate now.”

“True.” Opala started to look like she would cry.

“We pledged ourselves in a sacred grove, beloved. That’s a marriage ceremony.”

Sethir sat up, eyes wide enough to see all of the shite around it. “WHAT?”

“Like I said girls, my husband is an idiot. We’ve been married for hundreds of years. However that’s not what I want to talk about. I want to talk about you and your abilities and where you were found. I can see that the magick that surrounds the Mountains had some sort of effect on you. Your hair and eyes tell me so.”

Agata moved to her bed and sat down. “Is that what I’m feeling?”

“Yes, and normally I would not use my magick on you without permission but sometimes the untrained when they know magick is being used on them sort of ‘tense up’ magickally speaking and it makes it hard to do what I need to do. So I do apologize. If I didn’t need to know, I would never have done it.”

Opala looked at her sister for a few moments. “Forgiven, did you get what you needed?”

“Yeah.” Horsa sat on the bed next to her then let himself fall backwards. “Now we can just talk for a bit. You know, I was adopted and my talent was mimicry. It made people very uncomfortable but I was lucky. I was in classes with Sethir and he… he loved me from the moment we met. So when my family was killed, he was the first to offer his home. He was only twelve but still willing to offer it to me. His family thought it was good that he had a friend such as I and gladly put in to adopt me. They sent me for teaching as a Lore Master. I love them for it and just because I do.”

Agata moved to curl up next to him. “Do you think they’ll ever want us?”

Gorlash sighed. “Yes. You do realize you don’t have to tell every time someone lies. If I detest someone I have to work with, telling them that I detest them would not help us work together, right?”

Opala shook her head. “So…”

“If it doesn’t hurt anyone don’t tell. Also, some people will want to use you for their own gain, keep the secret if it’s not yours to tell.” Gorlash pulled Opala closer and wrapped her in his arms. “But yes, I think there is a family out there for you and when they come, you will know.”

Opala nodded, “Until then, we stay here.”

“Ask.”

“Why did they abandon us?”

“Because you are twins.” Horsa said. “We knew the moment we saw you. Your features are somewhat distinctive as if the place you were found in. There is a tribe, and itinerant tribe that believes all twin children must be placed into the hands of the Mountain of Dus. Most people think that Dus is a mispronunciation of ‘dust’. It isn’t, it’s from a word that means two. Most people don’t remember this but the mages who created the cleave were twins. So this tribe believes that since twins created the cleave only twins can heal it. They usually take the twins there and place them in a circle they draw to feed the mountain. To heal the cleave. The twins were part of this tribe, which is why the tribe believes all their twins must be sacrificed. So we can never return you to your family.”

The twins stared at them shocked.

Gorlash picked up the tale, “Usually all twins are seized from them during the waypoint inspections. You must have been born after an inspection so we never got our hands on you. Finding you a new family is important but more important I think is training you. Since you have talent. Why don’t Mello tell you a bit about his training?”

Horsa hugged Agata tightly, “Comfortable? Well, my first training was at eight when they discovered I had a talent. Most thought my mimicry was a childish thing but some of it was too accurate, so I was tested…”

======/////=====\\\\\\\\\=====

Gorlash slipped into bed, one hand sliding around to cover his husband’s heart. And wasn’t that a shock.

“I thought you knew.”

“Huh?”

“I thought you knew what you were asking of me, when you followed me to that grove. When you told me you wanted when you said you were to be mine. You pledged yourself to me in there, you spoke the words. Did you not mean them?”

Gorlash gasped and pulled against his husband’s shoulder until he turned over. “Do not cry. I did not know but I wanted it to be so. If I… If I thought I was worth marrying, I would ask you for your hand this minute. I wanted it then. I just didn’t know anyone who would marry us on a battlefield especially after what we did.”

“Enwyn never separated us; did you not know why he did not?”

“No, I was only grateful that he didn’t. No matter what he did, at least I had you.”

“He couldn’t even if he wished to and he never did, but Gor? Am I so unnoticeable to you?”

“No. I just… I didn’t think that I was worth being yours. I did this to us. I thought you said that because it simplified things. You deserve a husband put you first rather than me.”

“I deserve the husband I want. You don’t deserve love, you give and accept it. I give it to you because I wish to, and I’ll accept your love if you wish to give it to me. Lavra is right, I remove too many of your burdens, so you think you owe me and hide burdens from me. Share with me, I forgave you a long time ago, now I just want to live with my husband and serve out our time with Enwyn. Please?”

Gorlash smiled and leaned down. “I love you, Horsa.”

Horsa turned towards his husband and snuggled close.

“Our anniversary! I’ve missed it… for 352 years!”

Horsa snickered. “Nope, never did. Sleep now, love.”


End file.
